ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Unified Dimensions: 1 Year After
Unified Dimensions Series: 1 Year After is a movie that adapts "Unified Dimensions Series After-story: Reunion Chapter" serves as a follow-up to the featuring almost every character from the meta-series excluding several minor Dimension Characters. 1 Year after the events of Fireside Crusaders Forever, the team is now retired and began living a normal life, with Katie being a solo-hero. One day, Sweetie Belle is unable to control her magic for unknown reason, attracting the attention of a new enemy. The unfortunate turn of events prompts the team to reunite to neutralize this new threat. Meanwhile, Sunny encounters a group of children claiming to be the new Fireheart Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *Mirai Start ~Shin Remix~ *Action Zero 2010 (end-credit song) End Credits to be added... Character Appearances 'Fireside Crusaders Team' (Main and Secondary Characters) *'Katie' *'Apple Bloom' *'Milly' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' (main character of the movie) *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *'Ginger Hirano' *Holly *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Baljeet Tjinder' *'Buford Van Stomm' *'Emily Kinney' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *'Melissa' *Perry the Platypus *Kiki the Fox *Larry the Hamster *Juliette Bousquet *Emma Kingsleigh *Goldfish Darkskull *'Zoey' *'Nyx' *'Time-mon' *Engine Wormbuggy *Engine Cheetahdozer *Engine Jetbee *'Kai-Lan' *Rintoo *Tolee *HoHo *LuLu *Shovel *Pail *'Jet/Kamen Rider NEW Accel' *'Apple Bloom-2' *'Scootaloo-2' *'Sweetie Belle-2' *'Nemo' (main character of the movie) *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Makiko *KuroMametchi *Flowertchi *'Chamametchi' *'Lovelitchi' *'Melodytchi' *'Moriritchi' *Watawatatchi *'Hapihapitchi' *Telelin *Pashalin *Doremitchi *Sopratchi *'Kizunatchi' *'Candace Flynn' *'Mellana' *'Dark Rintoo' *'Negative Kai-Lan' *'Negative Chamametchi' *'Daisee' *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *Himespetchi *'Chihiro' *'Negative Melodytchi' *Anti-Robotboy *Anti-Robotgirl *Deerling *Gothita *'Sabrina' *'K' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *Yumemitchi *Kiraritchi *Furifuritchi *Julietchi *Knighttchi *'Kiramotchi' *Yumecantchi *Majokkotchi 'Supporting Characters' *'Sunny' *'Blovy' *'Shigurehimetchi' *'Kikitchi' *'Imotchi' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Harmonitchi' *'Daisy Hernandez' *'Iantha the Platypus' *'Jessica Fletcher' *'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' *'Spell Nexus' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson 'Minor Characters' *Lawrence Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Carl Karl the Intern *Jenny Brown *Django Brown *Roger Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Daisee's Mother *Katie's Mother 'New Fireside Crusaders Team (Young)' *'Selena (Young)' *'Berry Blossom (Young)' *'Wendy (Young)' *'Dasher (Young)' *'Sweet Caramel (Young)' *'Moon (Young)' *'Melissa-2 (Young)' 'Others' *'AkaRed' *Kai-Lan 2 'Antagonists' Background Information *The movie is titled Dimension Heroes: 1 Year After (ディメンションヒーローズ：１イヤーアフター Dimenshon Hirozu: 1 Iya Afuta) in Japanese. *Episode 15 of the independent series Cyborg Academy's 10th Season features Katie, Apple Bloom, Milly, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nemo, Nyx, Emily Kinney-2 and Lovelitchi, as well as scenes from the movie in the opening. *The younger version of the first 6 main characters of the Future Heroes Series appeared with a supporting role. It is at this point of time where Selena first use the Phoenix Technique attack. Spiritchi and Friendtchi's consideration of joining the new team is due to the events of the movie. **It is revealed how Sunny and Blovy met Selena, explaining on how they know her from the very first episode of the Future Heroes Series. *Katie starts using the one-styled pigtail during the climax of the movie. *This movie marks the first major role for Daisy Hernandez, Iantha the Platypus and Jessica Fletcher since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *One scene shows a TV broadcast on the construction of Medivalius, the town that is the setting of the independent series, Cyborg Academy. *The sub-space featured in the movie is the same realm that appeared in Gadget Agents. Speculatively, this is probably another reason Zoey decides to form the Gadget Agents Organization. Continuity to be added..... Allusions to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Movies Category:Follow-ups Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series